Talk:Star Trek III: Redemption
Name The preceding two films don't have the numerals in their titles. Shouldn't this one be renamed to "Star Trek: Redemption" to match? --Kevin W.•Talk to me 07:54, October 7, 2012 (UTC) :Short answer, no. Originally I wasn't planning on doing a sequel to the first film, so it didn't have a number to it. Likewise for the sequel, there wasn't originally going to be a third film so Retribution didn't get a number. It wasn't until I started this one that I decided to add the numbers to Retribution and now to Redemption. If I knew how to change the names of the pages to add the numerals I'd do it, but I don't. -Tnpir4002 15:14, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Problem solved. --Kevin W.•Talk to me 17:56, October 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I saw you'd been busy, that was quite a comprehensive job. Much obliged! -Tnpir4002 17:59, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Featured article nomination archive :The following are the comments from the voting period. Voting ended: 00:26, April 1, 2016 (UTC) ;For # (talk) 21:09, February 21, 2013‎ (UTC) # (talk) 09:40, June 20, 2013‎ (UTC) ;Against # (talk) 16:07, February 8, 2013‎ (UTC) # Hawku (talk) 12:58, March 19, 2016 (UTC) ;Comments *Could use a little more wikification I suppose, but I'd say it's decent enough to be considered for featured status. --- 06:37, January 29, 2013 (UTC) *Here are some of the issues I have with the article: --usscantabrian (talk) 21:07, February 8, 2013 (UTC) #The article is excessively long. I personally feel there are sections that can be their own articles; the cast listed in this same section could use their own articles, especially characters used in more than one movie. Some sections, like the soundtrack on all three movie articles, could be combined into one large separate article. (If people are interested in it enough, they can look into it.) #Some parts are "in universe" (about the movie itself) and some parts are in the "real world" (but it is not wikified as such). #The author uses statements without supporting evidence, i.e. "It has been stated that most of the principal cast from the previous film will return..." and "It has also been stated that at least three different versions of Dr. Garr will appear..." (Cast section of the article) Who has stated this? Why? What authority do they have? #The way some sections are presented are not encyclopaedic, in my opinion. For example, Sequel section of the article reads: "Midway through production, rumors began to circulate regarding whether Redemption would be followed by a sequel. Bridges was unequivocal in declaring that Redemption would be the definitive conclusion of the Specter trilogy and that it would be his final Star Trek film outing, adding that the ending of the third film would close out the trilogy in "a very fitting" manner." This should read more like, "Fans speculated Redemption might be followed-up with a sequel on the XXXX and YYYY Web sites. Bridges stated Redemption was the last planned movie in the trilogy, ending it in "a very fitting" manner." Less words, less emotive. #Some parts read, for me, as promotional instead of encyclopaedic. Just my 2 cents' worth. --usscantabrian (talk) 21:07, February 8, 2013 (UTC) #Edited out comment 2 as it was incorrect. Also, I wanted to add that this article could be made to be a featured article, but it needs work to make it more encyclopaedic. (I don't mind giving advice on changes.) I honestly need to have caffeine before I start commenting on stuff in the morning! --usscantabrian (talk) 22:49, February 8, 2013 (UTC) *Due respect to all commentators, but considering this page is about a work in progress, it's about as good as anyone could ask for. When Redemption is complete I fully plan to pay more careful attention to the article, but for right now my main attention is where I think it should be: on completing the actual project. *Good points above; seems long, needs wikification. I don't see it as an FA at this point. It's been a while since the article has been worked on. I will be removing this vote for now and archiving these comments on its talk page. --Hawku (talk) 12:58, March 19, 2016 (UTC)